


R27错位时空

by yunshuitao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshuitao/pseuds/yunshuitao
Summary: 他们看不到对方，触碰不到对方，还相隔着数十年的光阴，他们隔得是如此之远，但是，他们却又觉得，他们的距离挨得如此之近，仿佛触手可及。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	R27错位时空

R27不逆不拆，ooc严重

（序）

沢田纲吉搬进了新家。

虽然具体原因有些难以启齿——被新来的家庭教师吓到，为了躲避对方所以才在外面租房子什么的，未免太过于丢脸。但说到底还是自己那个不着调的父亲的错，将近二十年不回家，好不容易回家一趟，结果直接带走了妈妈说是要去旅游度蜜月，然后给他请了一个家庭教师照顾一个人呆在家的他。

他都二十一岁已经开始工作了，哪里还需要别人照顾……好吧他承认自己确实废材了一点，但还不至于特地请个人看着他吧！而且最重要的是，那个家庭教师竟然是个小婴儿！这也太离谱了吧！沢田纲吉内心腹诽。

体型圆滚滚像是一颗团子的房东阿姨笑得连眼缝都快看不到了，殷切地说道：“有什么问题可以直接联系我，这是房间的钥匙。”

“好的，以后就麻烦您了。”沢田纲吉笑弯了眼睛，语气轻柔。

房东阿姨呼吸一滞，没有再多说什么，摆了摆手就离开了房门前。

多俊的孩子啊……只是，可惜了。她想，可惜竟然和reborn先生扯上了关系。

一个小小的婴儿高翘腿坐在沢田家的沙发上，一边看着电视上显示的监控实况，一边悠然地品尝着杯中的咖啡。他早已在这个小镇各处安排了人手，自然不担心沢田纲吉的安全，更不用说沢田纲吉要租的房子名义上是另一个人的房子，但实际上的房主却是他reborn。

电视屏幕被分成了九宫格，其中一个小屏幕上出现了沢田纲吉的身影，沢田纲吉让人把房门的锁换掉后，看着房间内简约而不失美感的摆设，带着对未来的期待与热情踏进了房间。

沢田纲吉的身影瞬间消失在了屏幕上，但映照着房间内的其他的屏幕里也没有一处出现他的身影。

reborn刚将咖啡递到唇边的手顿了一下，他立刻将咖啡放到桌子上，然后瞬间跳下窗户往沢田纲吉的方向飞奔。

没过两分钟，reborn就站在了沢田纲吉的门前，他伸手取下帽沿上的列恩，打开了锁推开了门。

房间里陈设简单，没有一丝人气，里面也是空无一人。

——————

（错位）

*白昼

沢田纲吉将行李箱拖进房间的角落里，把被褥上还未拆卸的包装撕了下来，然后将被褥铺到床上，行李箱里的衣服以及各种生活用品都摆放到了应该的地方。

“啊……”整理好房间的沢田纲吉向后一倒，直接躺在了床上，长长呼了一口气，“自由了……”

沢田纲吉其实早就该搬出那个家了，以他的年纪，在有了正式的工作后，如果还住在家里，就会给别人一种生活不能自理的印象，这种印象无论带给同事还是社长，都是一种甩不掉的麻烦。更别说他已经成人了，应该有自己的私人空间，他完全不想看到妈妈给他打扫房间结果看到了不应该看的书刊，然后一脸天然地感叹“纲君也长大了呢”的恐怖场景。

只是一想到如果他也离开，那家里就只剩下妈妈一个人，他就无论如何都下不了决心离开家——把无尽的孤寂与思念丢给妈妈，自己却在外面万事不顾，他做不到。

万幸的是爸爸回来了，他和妈妈一起去旅行，据说至少要半年以上回不来，还雇了一个小婴儿当他的老师。认一个小婴儿当老师，成年人的自尊告诉他不可以，所以他才以躲人的借口外出租了个房子。

沢田纲吉在床上翻了个身，抱着被褥蹭了蹭。

——他已经开始有点想念妈妈了。

*暗夜

有人来到了房间门口。

那是个极为俊美的男人，有着深邃的眼睛高挺的鼻梁，一看就是位外国男人，一身西装笔挺，但最为瞩目的是他脸庞那卷起的鬓角。他骨节分明的手拧动了门把手推开门，环视了一下房间内的摆设后便走进了屋内。

reborn是来日本度假的，作为一名职业操守非常高的杀手，在工作之余，有时候也会给自己放个假。他在世界各地都买了房子，而这间公寓，也是他给自己准备的度假所之一。

尽管他很确定自己已经甩掉了所有小尾巴，也几乎不会有里世界的人知道他这间住所，但他还是简单地检查了一下，确认了一下房间内外都没问题后，他冲了个澡，换上了浴袍半躺在床上翻看着一本书籍。

阳光洒在了床上以及床上的人身上，reborn惬意地眯起了眼睛。

只是没过一会儿，reborn就发现了不对劲——他感觉自己的腰间有一种陌生而微弱的触感，就像是有一个人抱住了他的腰，然后蹭了一下一样。

reborn瞬间条件反射用手肘往腰间那处狠厉挥去，如果那里真的有人，这力度足以让那人折断脖子。只是意外的是，他打了个空。

那种触感很微弱，甚至比不上一缕清风来的清晰，而且这感觉也只有一瞬，如果不是reborn对自己身体的掌控能力很自信，对自己的判断也深信不疑，他甚至可能以为这是自己的错觉。

——但这当然不可能是错觉。

幻术？不，不是幻术。

reborn的经验告诉他这个房间经过他的检查不可能会出问题，但他的直觉告诉他，一定有哪里不对。

*白昼

沢田纲吉抱着被褥蹭了蹭，然后刚要翻身，就一下子扭到了脖子，痛得他直捶床：“呜哇！好疼好疼好疼……”

“我怎么会那么倒霉啊……”沢田纲吉痛苦地挣扎着爬起来发了个邮件给自己请假，看来至少要在家休息几天才能去上班了。

*暗夜

reborn在房间里四处查探，检查了好几遍，却还是检查不出究竟哪里出了问题。

*白昼

沢田纲吉从冰箱中取出之前买的乌冬面，放到了锅里煮了一下。

“唔……房间里的电视款式好像有点老啊，奇怪，我记得之前看到的好像不是这样的款式？是我记错了吗？”沢田纲吉将便当放到桌子上，看着对面桌子上笨重的大块头电视，挠了挠头，“应该还能看的吧……”

他打开了电视，翻出了遥控器：“竟然还可以打开，不过信号好差啊……”

电视屏幕时不时就闪一下，画面竟然还是黑白的，没看一会儿，画面就彻底变成了雪花屏，沢田纲吉没办法，只好关掉电视，吃起自己的午饭。沢田纲吉在乌冬面上浇了咖喱汁，他在搅拌面条的时候，手机突然响了起来。

“喂？”

【你……哪里……】

手机里传来断断续续好似信号不稳定的声音，音色稚嫩可爱。

沢田纲吉：“……reborn？”

爸爸也不知道抽了什么风，竟然请一个号称是世界第一杀手的婴儿来当他的家庭教师，怎么想都不对劲。特别是刚见面就自说自话说要将他培养成黑手党首领，然后朝他开了一枪，让他在大街上裸奔了一次——这谁能受的了啊。成年人在街上裸奔是会被抓到局子里的你知道吗？要不是他机智地狗狗祟祟避开了人们，恐怕他就要在看守所里度过这几天了。

【……房间……出来……】

reborn的声音依然是断断续续的，沢田纲吉搞不懂reborn是什么意思，但他想要躲开reborn的心思是极为坚定的，于是他强行忽视了第六感给他的提醒，直接挂断了电话。

“噫！桌子！”沢田纲吉刚挂掉电话，就看到了桌子上的几滴咖喱汁，那是他刚刚接电话时不小心溅到的，他急急忙忙抽了几张纸仔细地擦拭了起来。

*暗夜

reborn眼神微凝地看着面前的桌子，桌子上有一点极浅的咖色痕迹，几乎肉眼都不可见，但观察力极为优异的reborn还是发现了这个痕迹。当然，桌子上有点痕迹非常正常，只是他很确定，之前的桌子上并没有这点污渍——它是凭空出现在这里的。

不是幻术，不是任何他知道的手段，是一种未知的，非自然的事物。

可能是有人在搞鬼。他想。

身为一名杀手，reborn的领地意识也是极强的，在不知觉的时候被人在自己的地方做了手脚这种事情让他极为不快，他眯起眼睛注视着房间，接下了这个挑衅，心里盘算着将对方揪出来，拷问其目的。

但之后的时间，房间内没有再出现异常的情况了。

*白昼

沢田纲吉宅在家里已经三天了，这期间他一直都没出去过，一直在养着被扭伤的脖子。

本来他是什么都没有察觉到的，直到刚刚，他打开鞋柜，发现鞋柜里多出了一双陌生的男士皮鞋，只是一眨眼的时间就又消失不见了。

他站在柜门前陷入了沉思：错觉……吧？

在沢田纲吉试图用错觉来敷衍自己的时候，他突然感觉到太阳穴那里产生了一阵冰冷与剧痛，这种剧痛来的突然，让他差点没丢脸地哭出来。

另一侧墙壁上的墙纸掉落了一个角，露出了一个焦黑色的弹痕，看起来颇有年代了。

*暗夜

reborn举起枪对准了沢田纲吉的方向，枪口还冒着细烟，烟气逐渐消散在空中。

“没解决么？”reborn遗憾地啧了一声，还没等他进行下一步的行动，内心就突然感受到了一种莫名的情绪——委屈与恐慌。

他似乎是同步体验到了对方的情绪。

reborn挑了挑眉，看着沢田纲吉的方向说道：“是你私闯民宅，你委屈个什么劲？”

*白昼

沢田纲吉感觉这个房间不对劲，肯定是有幽灵存在的！之前莫名其妙就扭到了脖子，现在又莫名其妙头疼，绝对不对劲。

内心逐渐恐慌的沢田纲吉正打算先跑路再说，就体会到了一种微妙的不满情绪，似乎对方对他有意见一样。

于是头疼脖子疼满腹委屈无处诉说的沢田纲吉连害怕都顾不得了，他更委屈了，话语间还夹杂着气愤：“你私闯民宅，害得我头疼脖子疼，竟然还对我不满吗？”

*暗夜

对方的情绪有些不忿，似乎是对他的那句话非常抵触，reborn笑了起来，他收起枪，漫不经心地说道：“难道不是吗？”

reborn已经确认了，物理攻击似乎效果不大，他本可以尝试其他的方式，比如火焰之类的，只是他突然改主意了。reborn伸出手来，试探性的往空无一物前方摸去。

手指能碰的到对方，那人有着温热的触感，人类的体型，也许是有着特殊能力的人类？骨龄摸起来有二十一二左右，性别是男，皮肤光滑细腻，身体比较虚弱，手指以及手掌上没有任何磨损，干净柔软骨节分明，家境不错，感觉完全就像一个表世界的普通人。

普通人？不，能做到隐身，以及使物理攻击几乎无效化，这种种迹象都证明了他不可能是普通人。reborn开始思考他所知晓的人物中有没有这个角色。

手下的人努力挣扎着，感同身受的慌乱感觉让reborn有些烦躁，他想起了之前好像摸到了泪水，于是他曲起手指将对方脸上的泪水擦去，又揉了揉对方的头以做安抚，低低笑着说道：“好了，别生气了，嗯？”

现在还不能杀死他，得等到时机成熟才行。

*白昼

“幽、幽灵先生，别这样……”沢田纲吉僵着脸被看不到的手摸摸拉拉扯扯，内心绝望慌乱极了，“您千万要冷静啊！”

沢田纲吉能够感觉到对方手指修长有力，手掌上的茧子磨得他的皮肤生疼，对方似乎是一位男性幽灵。幽灵先生像是检查货物一样检查着沢田纲吉的身体，甚至还掰开了沢田纲吉的嘴，手指伸进去一颗一颗地将他的牙齿摸了个遍。

检查得那么仔细，该不会是在检查食品的优劣，然后等下就把他吃了吧……沢田纲吉忍不住胡思乱想了起来，害怕得试图挣脱幽灵先生的钳制。

只是挣扎到一半，幽灵看不见的手指落到了沢田纲吉脸上，轻柔而仔细地将沢田纲吉之前因为疼痛流下的泪水搽去，然后亲昵地揉了揉他蓬松的头发。

沢田纲吉愣住了。

他被幽灵先生这一明显亲昵过头的动作捕获了心神，自从五岁时爸爸离开家去热带雨林指挥企鹅过马路，他一直都不好让妈妈担心，遇到什么事情都喜欢隐藏在心底，以至于一直到现在，都没有人对他这么亲昵过。

幽灵先生这是……不打算伤害他了？好人啊！这是妥妥的好人啊！沢田纲吉感动得热泪盈眶，若是不用刚刚伸进他嘴里的手指他就更感动了。

*暗夜

reborn感觉到对方身上传来的源源不断的感动情绪后，心情颇为复杂地给那人盖了个好哄的戳。

简直比他前两任的情人还好哄。

但对方开心了，reborn大爷心情还糟糕着呢，于是他又狠狠揉了几下，直接将对方的头发揉成了鸡窝头，虽然他看不到，但心情却是好了很多。

下一刻，reborn手中瞬间空落了下来。

他触碰不到那人了。

*白昼

幽灵先生在把他头发揉成鸡窝后就消失了，沢田纲吉也失落了起来。

沢田纲吉向来直觉是很准的，虽然幽灵先生性格有些恶劣，但他好像不会伤害自己，反而还和他像是朋友一样打闹着。沢田纲吉很少有朋友，他觉得幽灵先生或许就是这样的存在。

“你离开了吗？”沢田纲吉望着房间内的景象，期待地问，“你什么时候会再出现？”

没有任何应答。

——————

沢田纲吉被辞退了，因为刚请完假扭到脖子的病假，就又要请头疼的假，怎么看都感觉是懒癌犯了故意旷工的。为了不坐吃山空，他必须得重新去找工作。

他踏出了房门。

走出房门的那一瞬间，突如其来有了一种恍若隔世的感觉。沢田纲吉摇了摇头，将乱七八糟的念头都甩了出去。

“这是我的简历。”沢田纲吉将简历递给了面试官，但他下一秒就后悔了。

因为他看到了一个戴着假胡子穿着和服的小婴儿大摇大摆地跳到了最中间的位置，而旁边所有人纷纷鞠躬喊道：“社长。”

沢田纲吉：“……”

小婴儿reborn拿起沢田纲吉的简历，装模作样地说道：“沢田纲吉是吧，很好，我们这里就需要你这样的人才，马上签合同吧。”

沢田纲吉：“不用了我需要再考虑一下谢谢……”

小婴儿当社长的公司绝对是没有前途的！

黄昏的余晖洒在肩膀处，沢田纲吉走在回去的路上，肩膀上还坐着一个小小的婴儿。他深深叹了口气，已经彻底放弃挣扎了，开始接受自己以后可能会当黑手党首领的这个事实——一整天都在被折腾，为了以后的安生日子，搁谁身上不都得认命啊。

在跟他普及了彭格列的基础知识后，reborn突然开口问道：“你见到他了吗？”

沢田纲吉一愣，疑惑地问：“谁？”

reborn却是沉默了下来，他看着远方的夕阳，说：“没什么。”

他问的是几十年前，他邂逅的、深爱着的那个人。

——————

（错位）

*白昼

reborn并没有跟着沢田纲吉进入房间，他在门口站了一会儿，转身离开了那里。

“reborn……诶？走了吗？”沢田纲吉开了门后，回头却没有看到reborn的身影，嘟囔着，“离开也不说一声……”

门被顺手关上。

*暗夜

那个人的生活痕迹逐渐变多了，reborn越来越感觉对方不像是一名入侵者，而像是这个房间拥有着一样在这里生活着。

房间不应该有的生活痕迹有时候会悄悄出现，连人能够触碰到的时间也越来越长了。

reborn有时候走在地上会踢到看不见的衣服或者看不见的其他的书本游戏机什么的，那个人的生活痕迹感觉很是杂乱，根本就没有很好地收纳好自己的物品。但房间内更多时候还是毫无异常的状态。

reborn逐渐习惯了生活中有另一个人的存在。

他一边坐在阳台的左边给自己的枪械以及各式武器做养护，一边催促那人：“自己的东西自己收拾，还要我这个看不到的人帮你收吗。”

养护好枪械后，reborn看着即将隐没在水平线上的太阳，赞叹了一句：“好久没看到这么美的景色了。”

*白昼

无所事事的沢田纲吉将屋里的盆栽放到阳台的右边，拎起水壶给盆栽浇水。一边浇一边念叨着：“幽灵先生，reborn好像认识你，之前就想着带他进来让你们重聚一下，结果每次他都跑个没影，你说他是不是在躲你啊……”

在浇完水后，沢田纲吉收起水壶，看着夕阳发起了呆，回过神后笑弯了眼睛轻轻说道：“这种生活好像还挺不错，是吧，幽灵先生。”

*合

那是一副美到窒息的画面，黄昏的余晖洒落在两人身上，镀上了一层朦胧的橙色光晕，细碎的浮尘反射着光芒像是星尘一样浮在空中。

木质窗户，盛开的花朵的盆栽，窗边垂下的晴天娃娃随风晃荡着。

不知为何，两个人突然都沉默了下来，陷入了莫名的情绪。

reborn能感受到对方从心底里蔓延出的愉悦与满足，他也不自觉地扬起唇角，欣赏着天边绚烂的晚霞。

他们看不到对方，触碰不到对方，还相隔着数十年的光阴，他们隔得是如此之远，但是，他们却又觉得，他们的距离挨得如此之近，仿佛触手可及。

*暗夜

reborn伸手抓住了看不到的手腕，挑起他那好看的眉头，语气不悦地说道：“这是我的被子。”

这已经不是第一次他在半夜里醒来了，从前几天开始，他的被褥里就总会出现一个看不到的人，睡像极差，还总爱把被子全卷走，让reborn感觉又好气又好笑。

那人能够触碰到的时间越来越长，也几乎不怎么消失了。只是对方感受到动静也依旧还没醒来，迷迷糊糊地将被子卷得更紧了。

reborn于是直接将那人踹到了地上，整理了一下身上变得松垮的睡袍就往洗手间走去。

*白昼

“怎么了……”沢田纲吉呆呆地坐在地上，依然困得睁不开眼睛，他伸手将看不到的被子掀开，然后也摇摇晃晃地往洗手间走去，“幽灵先生？”

他条件反射地以为天亮了，要去洗漱，沢田纲吉迷迷糊糊地伸手拿起洗漱用的杯子。

*暗夜

reborn看着他的杯子飘到了空中，满头黑线，他深吸一口气，将对方手里的杯子取了出来，然后拉着对方走到了泳池旁，一脚将人踹到了泳池里。

虽然房间并不大，但reborn向来不是个会委屈自己的人，所以套房里还配置了小型泳池。

reborn后撤一步躲开了溅起的水花，抱胸似笑非笑地问：“清醒了吗？”

*白昼

沢田纲吉躺在在泳池里，明明没有水，他却感觉一切声音都离他远去，寂静得可怕。他微微睁开眼睛，看着上方。

五感逐渐失真，也不知道是不是错觉，他似乎看到了波光的水面，在潋滟的水幕后，一个人影慢慢凑近。

影影绰绰间两个不同时空的人隔着银河相识。

“……幽灵先生？”沢田纲吉喃喃道。

幽灵先生的手触碰到了水面，于是他也伸出手来，触摸着面前的水面。时间停滞了下来，那道水幕仿佛世界上最坚硬的墙壁，阻止着他们的靠近，水幕内外如同两个互不相干的世界。

再近一些，再近一些……

沢田纲吉意识逐渐模糊，他努力保持着清醒，伸手去抓幽灵先生的手。

世界变得像是漩涡一样旋转扭曲了起来，沢田纲吉抓住了转瞬即逝的机会，也抓住了幽灵先生的手。

沢田纲吉唇边浮起一个像是恶作剧成功了的玩闹似的微笑。

他声音上扬：“抓住你了。”

*暗夜

reborn顺着沢田纲吉力道跳入了泳池中。

衣衫在水里翻飞，reborn看到了模模糊糊的人影。他知道那人的身体素质只是普通人，在水底潜了那么久，应该已经坚持不住了。

水里的世界是扭曲的，大脑逐渐变得迟钝了起来。

对方紧紧抱住了他，这个姿势让reborn完全无法将对方捞起来。明明是在水中，明明他听不到对方的声音，reborn却好像听到了对方在他耳边像是不太清醒一样低低笑着轻轻说道：“抓住你了。”

他觉得自己也不清醒了，不然的话他本应该将对方揪出水面然后教训一顿，怎么会放纵自己，任由对方赖在水底不出来，仿佛妥协了一样将唇印到对方的上面，认命地给对方渡气。

柔软细腻的触感将reborn仅剩的理智摧毁殆尽，他看着近在咫尺的那个人，虽然看不清容貌，但他看得到对方，也能够听得到那人越来越急促的心跳声。

他像是进入了梦境一样意识逐渐混沌了起来，却又感觉从未像现在这样清醒。思绪与身体割裂开来，理智告诉他作为杀手不能亲手给自己制造弱点，心中像是有什么要溢出来一样，又像是缺失了一块在叫嚣着要填满它。

这不对劲。

——————

沢田纲吉坐在原来家里的电脑桌旁发起了呆，脸上的热度降都降不下来。

【幽灵先生亲我，是在告白……？

我好像也有点……喜欢……啊啊啊啊啊我在想什么啊！万一我是在自作多情呢？！】

“砰”的一声，一个大锤敲到了他的头上，reborn稚嫩可爱的声音传了过来：“不要走神。”

“呜哇！”沢田纲吉抱着头，埋怨道，“很痛诶！reborn你就不能轻点嘛！”

“上午的课程是意大利语和枪械知识以及组装技巧，下午还有体能训练和毒抗训练，不要浪费时间。”reborn掏出一张几乎比他人还大的日程表给他看。

沢田纲吉痛苦地趴到桌子上喃喃自语：“饶了我吧，我是真的不想当黑手党boss啊……”

“好吧。”

沢田纲吉惊喜极了：“？！我能不当黑手党首领了？”

“不，我准备把下午的体能训练提前。”reborn举起枪指着沢田纲吉，露出一个恶魔的微笑说道：“你先去死一死吧。”

沢田纲吉：“……”

死气弹从枪口崩出，正中沢田纲吉的额头。

沢田纲吉回想起了泳池里的场景，陷入了无尽的后悔。

——如果……如果当时的我胆子再大一点……

——如果我回应的话……

“拼死也要向幽灵先生告白！！！”

在彭格列幻术组的掩盖下，沢田纲吉没有惊动任何群众就裸奔回了自己租的房子，他粗暴地推开门往屋里冲去，向着阳台处的再次看不到的幽灵先生伸出了手：“幽灵先生！我喜欢你！请和我交往！！！”

婴儿reborn听到沢田纲吉喊出的话语后，手指猛地收紧，列恩痛得卷起身体，他才如梦初醒一样松开了列恩。

他知道沢田纲吉可能见到了他曾交往过的爱人，因为在几十年前，他也见到了那人。

reborn本以为对方是个有着特殊能力有目的而接近他的里世界的人，但后来发现对方就是个笨蛋，日常左脚拌右脚平地摔的那种笨蛋。但是，却又笨得可爱。他承认自己动心了，在和对方一起生活的日子里，他甚至产生过“一直这样下去也不错”之类的想法。

作为一名杀手，这种想法实在是可笑又可悲，愚蠢至极。

再然后……他们分开了，reborn受到了诅咒。

——变成了一个婴儿。

——————

（错位）

*暗夜

在泳池之后，reborn就又看不到对方了，但现在他能感受到对方伸出了手，也感受到了对方的忐忑不安与期待。

他忽然明白了什么。

reborn突然感觉患得患失实在是有违自己的作风，也可笑至极，他表情柔和了下来，噙着笑握上了对方的手。

他们开始了心照不宣的恋爱生活。

*合

沢田纲吉白天出去上课以及训练，晚上回来就和自己的男友腻歪。

有时候他在旁边玩游戏，reborn就在一旁看报纸或书籍。他去浇花，reborn就在一旁保养枪械。reborn能够感觉到沢田纲吉心底里滋生出的幸福，沢田纲吉也能感觉到reborn内心的安宁与满足。

即使他们看不到对方，却也足够幸福。

直到一天，reborn有事离开了一段时间，等到回来的时候，却发现房间被敌人用炸弹炸得只余下一堆废墟，他的爱人也消失得干干净净，怎么找都找不到。

房间里根本没有任何有价值的东西，根本不值得小题大做地炸掉，不针对人而针对房子更是脑子正常的人做不出来的愚蠢事情，但事情就是这样猝不及防地发生了。

reborn带着满身杀气去算账，更是因此成为了世界第一杀手。

再然后，他收到了一份特殊的任务。

——————

沢田纲吉从没在婴儿reborn面前隐藏他和幽灵先生交往的事情，因为根本隐瞒不住——虽然reborn在得知这件事的时候表情有些微妙的不爽，还给他加训了好些天。

“reborn，你知道幽灵先生究竟是什么情况吗？”沢田纲吉百思不得其解，就去问了一下在他眼中无所不能的reborn，“虽然刚开始我以为幽灵先生是幽灵，但是后来怎么想都感觉不太对劲，除了幽灵先生之外房间里也有好多东西是我看不到的。”

“他不是幽灵。”reborn回答，“那是时空叠加产生的异象，可能是平行世界以那个房间为节点，发生的时空紊乱现象，他是另一时空存在的人。这种时空节点其实很不稳定，只需要毁掉其中一个时空的节点，时空紊乱就会被拨乱反正，恢复正常。”

回答得那么肯定，沢田纲吉怀疑reborn甚至可能有一个“时空博士”之类的身份，专业研究过类似的现象。

“说起来，reborn，你以前是不是认识幽灵先生啊？”

“算是吧。”

沢田纲吉期待地看着reborn：“你能给我讲讲他的事情吗？”

reborn沉默了下来。

他说：“他是个笨蛋。”

沢田纲吉表情变得特别奇怪，忍不住吐槽：“笨蛋？怎么看都不像吧！他明明是那种恶趣味到极点的那种男人！卷了一下被子就能把我踹到地上的那种幼稚鬼！幼稚鬼！”

reborn突然抬起头，像是第一次认识他一样，细细打量着他，明明表情没什么变化，却又复杂到了极点。

那种情绪……他看不懂。

“……reborn？”沢田纲吉有些不自在了起来。

reborn拉了拉帽沿：“今天给你放个假，我去你那里坐坐吧。”

快乐来的太突然，沢田纲吉突然感觉有点不太真实：“……你该不会又在想什么坏点子整我吧？！”

是因为……按照时间推算，今天应该就是节点被毁掉的那天。

reborn坐在沢田纲吉肩膀之上，听着沢田纲吉兴高采烈地跟他说一些他们之前曾经发生过的趣事，沉默不语。

被诅咒的他已经失去了爱人的资格。

他们看得到对方，触碰得到对方，没有任何事物阻隔着他们，他们挨得是如此之近，只需要轻轻移动一下头，嘴唇就能够碰到对方。但是，reborn却又觉得，他们隔得是如此之远，仿佛咫尺天涯。

他永远不会说出真相。

——end

——————

新年快乐！

在我把这篇文的梗告诉亲友们的时候——

糖糖：有部电影就是这个梗诶，超时空同居

群山哥：你看过超时空同居吗

仓鼠老师：有看过类似题材的电影，片名电话

我：没看过不知道雨我无瓜

我没好意思告诉她们，其实我的灵感来自一张报纸和一则鬼故事。一张《你的名字》联名的报纸，正反两面各印着一个主角，放到太阳底下的时候，透过阳光，两位主角就见了面，透过时空的那种宿命感我很喜欢，鬼故事是一篇小说里的篇章《寄生虫》，主角发现自己的房间里多出了另外一个人的生活痕迹，怎么都无法摆脱


End file.
